supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Montague
Alexis Katherine la Chandanagore de Montague (born 26 November 1988) a demigod daughter of the wisdom goddess, Athena, and fraternal twin sister of Greg. Synonymous to the Winchesters they battle against the supernatural of the Greek and Roman beliefs, in alliance with Camp Half-Blood. Katherine, along with Greg, is set to make an appearance in Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries. History Early Life Katherine was raised in California by a woman named Julia Fernandez, away from her father and twin brother. Before her eighth birthday, Julia dropped her off in New York, where she later found her way to Camp Half-Blood by herself. For years, she trained under the supervision of Chiron the centaur himself and met her twin brother at the age of fifteen, before embarking on difficult quests prior to her appearance in the series. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Demigods and hunters stumbled into one another during one of the cases regarding dead people's resurrection somewhere in New York. After Dean and company's discovery that it was done by a magical item named Rod of Asclepius. They then sought to destroy the item to stop the further distortion of the Life and Death's balance, but their plan was foiled when two strangers came to ambush them. After the heated fight had subsided, with Dean's side winning the battle, both teams find that the rod had already been stolen. The pair then introduced themselves to be Katherine and Greg Montague, tasked by Camp Half-Blood to retrieve the staff and return it to the minor god of healing Asclepius. Katherine requests the hunters' help, as completing the task would be quite difficult with all the lackeys the rod had resurrected. Fate weaves their second meeting when Athena and Dean were out hunting (because Sam was incapacitated), they were chased by a "horse-gone-rampage" into the deep and uncharted areas of the Long Island Central Pine Barrens. By luck, they were saved by Katherine and Greg once again, who were alarmed by the sudden forest fire that appeared. Seeing that they were wounded, the pair of hunters were taken to Camp Half-Blood, where they eventually recognized an organization set to deal with the Greek supernatural and formed an alliance. Athena also received a special dual material dagger from Katherine, one side crafted in "mortal metal" while the other was of Celestial Bronze, a material that could harm Greek monsters and even gods. Appearance Katherine, like most of her demigod siblings, has blonde hair and grey-eyes. Her hair is curly and goes beyond her waist. She dresses casually, wearing their orange camp shirt underneath a jacket, and jeans. Accompanying her common get-up is a beaded necklace and a wrist wrap with the name Xanderine on it. On her belt is her trusted weapon, a bronze blade. Personality Greg had always described his sister to be childish and immature, but cared greatly for her friends' sake and willingly dropped anything and everything at the time of their need. She considers Camp Half-Blood her home and its inhabitants as her family. Katherine is also easy to trust other people, shown during her first meeting with Athena, as she immediately helped her without a second thought after a small chat, despite having only known her. Katherine does not fear the gods or even any supernatural, though she displayed fear and belief of the true God, claiming she has no desire to offend Him in any way. As a daughter of Athena, her major point of interest is Architecture, a connection she shares with Athena. She also loves drawing, reading, and writing. Equipment Weapons Being a skilled fighter trained by the centaur Chiron, Katherine is very adept in using any bladed weapon, ranging from long to short, and even bows. Being the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy, she would almost always follow a well thought plan, though disobeys her own protocol when the situation requires. Her main weapon is a long sword made of Celestial Bronze, the only material that could harm demigods, Greek monsters and gods. She named the blade Gnosis (literally knowledge in Greek). So far, this is the only weapon she used in the entirety of the series. Powers and Abilities *'Underwater breathing' - This stems from her being a descendant of Poseidon through Theseus. *'ADHD' - A common trait of demigods, Katherine considers this an asset in the field, as it makes her active and her brain is hard-wired to battle. *'Fighting, Strategy and Battle Skills' - Katherine had displayed commendable battle prowess and skills as a strategist, inherited from her mother, Athena. *'Crafts' - She is also a skilled craftsman, able to make anything out of any material around her. Weaknesses *'Celestial bronze and mortal blade' - As half-human and half-god, Katherine, like other demigods, can be wounded by weapons forged from either Celestial Bronze and mortal materials. *'Spiders' - She is extremely terrified of spiders, this fear of hers stemming from the rivalry between Athena and Arachne. *'Hubris or Deadly Pride' -This is her fatal flaw. Katherine believes strongly that she can do better than any god, and that she dosn't need any of their offered help. Relationships Greg Montague The twins' relationship started off as rocky, due to their differences in personality and interests, and her jealousy and envy of him as the "lucky one". However, they eventually overcame their differences and their consistent bickerings toned down to playful teasings. They started to rely on each other more, standing up for one another. Katherine mainly plays the 'heart' role in the duo while Greg acts as the 'brain'. Athena Bonneville Gallery Katherine_anime version.jpg|Katherine's anime rendition ©Yuka Ichinose Katherine anime version 02.jpg|Katherine's anime rendition #2 ©Yuka Ichinose Katherine Montague 002.jpg Katherine Montague 003.jpg Trivia *Katherine and Greg originates from the fanon universe of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, playing the same and a wider role as twins of a prophecy. Category:Fanon Characters Category:SPN: BB Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Female Category:Demigods